


not everyone is a disney princess (or prince)

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: cripple punk [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Disabled Character, Disney, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein jinki meets gwiboon & taeyeon reveals her true disney princess identity.





	

jinki’s eyes are on his keys as he steps out of his apartment, turning around to lock the deadbolt before heading up towards the main hallway. he looks up & his forehead crinkles, surprised to see a woman sitting in front of taeyeon’s door.

her wheelchair is a flaming hot pink & her hair an equally blazing red.  a little smile quirks at his lips & he steps to the side to catch her eye.  the scar taeyeon had described slices through her right eyebrow & he feels confident in saying, “you must be gwiboon.  i’m jinki.”  her eyes narrow & she rolls towards him until her footrests hover above his feet.  

“well if it isn’t prince charming.  here to save sleeping beauty.”  the air is thick with tension & he makes a little cough before answering.

“isn’t prince charming from ‘cinderella’?”  her eyes narrow further & he takes a step back only to have her follow him.  the wall hits his shoulder blades & he’s trapped.

“then what’s the prince’s name who rescues sleeping beauty?”

“uh…”, he racks his brain, trying to remember since junghee made them all watch the disney version not three weeks ago.  “phillip!  it was phillip.  & he didn’t save her.  the good witches did.”

“they were fairies.”

“right.”

“i would have thought the wings gave them away.”  jinki just shrugged.

“it’s disney.  there are no rules.  besides, taeyeon doesn’t need a prince to rescue her.  she does just fine on her own.”  she eyes him a few moments longer before chuckling & rolling backwards, releasing him.

“true.  still, the fairy thing is pretty obvious.  like how you managed to piece together that the woman in the wheelchair had to be me since who else would be in front of taeyeon’s apartment?”

“oh.  actually it was your hair.”

“my hair?”

“yeah.  taeyeon said you look like ariel.”  she’s staring at him incredulously when the hum of the elevator’s motor grows louder & then stops.  the elevator doors begin to open & taeyeon’s shiny rainbow cane pops out into the hallway.  jinki moves to grab the door for her & she elbows him with a smile for his trouble. her eyes light up when she sees gwiboon & she says “hey!” before leaning down & giving her friend a hug.

“prince phillip says you told him i look like ariel.”

“you do look like ariel.”  her key is in the lock before she turns back with a confused frown.  “why did you call him prince phillip?”

“because you’re aurora,” jinki chimes in from where he still stands at the elevator door.  

“who’s aurora?”

“sleeping beauty.”  taeyeon huffs as she turns her key & pushes open her apartment door.

“i’m not sleeping beauty.  i’m so mulan.”  gwiboon cackles.

“well then i guess that makes you li shang.”

“i guess so.  so what about you, princess ariel?  do you have your own prince eric?”  taeyeon glanced at gwiboon with a knowing smile & gwiboon grinned as she replied.

“as a matter of fact i do.  her name is minjung.  she’ll be here later tonight to pick me up if you want to stop by.”

“hmm.  well, i look forward to meeting her.  see you later ariel.”

“bye shang.”  he chuckles & gives a little wave before pulling aside the elevator door & gate, the two slamming shut & the gears beginning to whir as it moves down. gwiboon widens her eyes playfully as she looks up at taeyeon who’s leaning on the doorframe with a little smile.

“i like him.”  her friend looks down at her with surprise, the first time gwiboon’s ever said anything nice about the guys she’s dated.  she follows her into the apartment & shuts the door behind them, flicking on the lights as she makes her way to her sofa.  the cane leans against the wall as she lays down & she watches gwiboon carefully as she speaks.

“you do?”

“oh yeah, definitely.  any man who knows that much about disney films & looks that hot in a pair of jeans is a keeper.”  taeyeon snorts.

“that’s it?  disney films & being hot?”

“that & he said you didn’t need rescuing.  that’s a test no guy’s passed before.”

“you’ve been testing the men i date?”

“hell yeah.”

“…that’s probably why they stopped calling after they met you.” gwiboon shrugs.

“probably.”

“hmm.”  taeyeon’s fingers brush against the carpet & a mix of frustration & tenderness dances in her chest.  “thanks.”

“you’re welcome.  now, do you really think i look like ariel?  because i was actually going for jessica rabbit.” 


End file.
